Falling for you
by Cool fanatic
Summary: My version of what happens with Kendall and Jo at the dance. Songfic... Read and review! Please?


_I don't know but, I think I maybe fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. _Jo thought this as she was standing at the stack table at the dance that was happening. She was looking at Kendall from afar. He was _dancing_ with his fellow Big Time Rush members. Well, if that's the word that described waving his arms around and jumping up and down.

_Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better. _Ever since she had arrived at the Palm Woods, she had always seen Kendall hanging out with his friends by the pool, laughing and playing, and always having fun. They had shared a few conversations in the past, and got along really well. They hung out at the pool, and in the lobby and they really started liking each other.

_I am trying not to tell you but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say. _Jo liked his leadership qualities and how his constant happiness always rubbed of on her. He was funny, kind, and she loved the fact that he loved life and always found the positive in a negative situation. Not to mention he was extremely attractive.

Even though she didn't know this, Kendall liked her personality. She was caring and down to earth. He loved her big brown eyes and playful smile. Her dirty blond wavy hair accented her beautiful face and he couldn't but stare every time he saw her.

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head. _She approached him silently hoping that he started a conversation first so she wouldn't have to.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, _she thought as he began to speak to her.

"Hey, where have you been?" He looked at her with his charming crooked smile. "I haven't seen you all night." The recent song had just finished and he was on the edge of the dance floor resting.

"Oh, I was just by the snack table looking around. Nice dancing by the way," her tone slightly mocking, but her voice trembled a little when she spoke because of her nervousness. Even though she really liked him, she never felt nervous when she talked to him. That was a first.

"Thank-you," he said sarcastically. _I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand; pull me towards you and we start to dance. _"So, do you want to dance?" Kendall told Jo.

"Sure. I'd _love_ to dance." She emphasized the word love, and her playful smile was bigger than ever even though she was a bit nervous.

He grabbed her hand and took her onto the dance floor.

_All around us I see nobody. Here in silence it's just you and me. _A slow song came on, so she rested her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. They moved in time to the music and even though they were quiet, the silence was calming.

_I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head. _She was about to open her mouth to talk, but he beat her to it.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she told him. His light green eyes met her chocolate brown eyes with intensity, and she hoped her cheeks weren't as pink as she thought they should be. They continued to sway to the music until the song ended.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do, think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you._

They danced for a few more songs, some of them slow and others up-beat, until they were both tired and then retired from the dance floor to the snack table. He grabbed a glass of punch for each of them. They talked for what felt like hours, until the DJ played announced that he would play the last few songs of the night.

_Oh I just can't take it my heart is racing. The emotions keep spinning out. I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you. I can't stop thinking about it. I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you._

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Kendall told her while he finished his punch.

"Me too... although there's only one thing missing."

He looked at her confused, but then immediately realized what she wanted. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips gently against hers. He then slid his hands down to her waist, while she tangled her fingers in his hair. They kissed tenderly, yet passionately, their lips shaped perfectly for each other, until they were both out of breath.

She pulled apart momentarily and whispered, "Now this night is perfect," and then they continued to kiss.


End file.
